Nekomata
by Rozenn Selwyn
Summary: Nii Yugito, kunoichi de Kumo et Jinchûriki de Nibi. Voilà à peu près tout ce que nous savons à son propos. Mais qu'en est-il de sa vie au sein de Kumo, en tant que shinobi et en tant que femme ? Comment vit-elle le fait d'être un jinchûriki ? À travers cette série de drabbles, découvrez Nii Yugito telle qu'elle est réellement. Découvrez sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs.
1. Soif

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Rozenn Selwyn, nouvelle sur ce site et qui commence tout juste à comprendre comment ajouter ses commentaires en début de chapitre ;) Cette fiction est la première que je poste, même si ça fait des années que j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

Nekomata est un projet qui me tient à cœur, et que je compte bien mener à son terme. J'ai choisi d'imaginer la vie de Nii Yugito, un personnage dont on parle trop peu, sous la forme de drabbles (manque de temps oblige). Les thèmes choisis sont divers et variés, mais permettront d'explorer une multitude de facettes de la vie et de la personnalité de Yugito. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres j'écrirai, cela dépendra de mon imagination.

Pour cette fic, j'ai choisi de respecter strictement la forme du drabble, et donc de me limiter à une centaine de mots par chapitre. Cela représente un véritable défi, de condenser tout ce que je souhaite dire en si peu de mots, mais j'aime les défis ;) Faute de temps, je posterai environ un drabble par semaine, histoire de garder quelques chapitres en réserve pour ne pas prendre de retard dans la publication.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel à propos de cette fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Nekomata**

 _ **Soif**_

À Kumo, malgré les nombreux nuages, les étés se révèlent assez chauds.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Yugito s'est levée ce matin-là avec la sensation d'avoir un désert à la place de la gorge. Taraudée par le besoin irrépressible de satisfaire cette soif, elle descend dans la cuisine, l'esprit encore embrumé. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et goûte enfin le liquide salvateur, un détail l'interpelle.

 _Matatabi ..._

 _Quoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai soif, Yugito…_

 _Je voulais de l'eau, moi, pas du lait._

Un soupir désespéré franchit ses lèvres. Parfois, la cohabitation avec un bijū présente quelques effets inattendus…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Si vous avez des questions, ou que vous souhaitez me faire part de vos conseils ou impressions, les rewiews sont faites pour vous ;)

À bientôt !


	2. Choisie

Coucou tout le monde !

Puisque j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, j'en profite pour en poster un de plus, et essayer de rattraper mon retard de publication par rapport à l'autre site où je poste.

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre.

Tant qu'on y est, petite précision essentielle : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour explorer les méandres de mon imagination. En revanche, les futurs élèves de Yugito (vive le spoil) sont de ma création.

* * *

 _ **Choisie**_

Yugito ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

Un mois auparavant, elle arborait pour la première fois le bandeau gravé de Kumo, en tant que Genin. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie ne l'avait pas quittée depuis.

Sauf ces trois derniers jours. Depuis qu'elle s'était soumise au test des éléments, et que la feuille avait brûlé entre ses doigts. Certes, elle savait que les shinobis possédant une affinité Katon étaient rares à Kumo. Toutefois, les regards insistants, que les ninjas et civils lui lançaient, ainsi que la méfiance qu'ils lui témoignaient, la rendaient perplexe.

Elle ignorait encore qu'elle avait été choisie.

* * *

Choisie pour quoi ? Vous devez vous en douter ;) La réponse au chapitre suivant ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine, et je vous dis : à la prochaine !


	3. Nibi

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous poste vite fait le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Cette fois, on rentre dans le vif du sujet.

Je tiens à remercier **lili91** d'avoir mis cette histoire en favori. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ^^

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Nibi**_

Yugito a l'impression que tout son corps brûle sous l'effet d'un feu inextinguible. La souffrance menace de la rendre folle. Et il y a cette présence, cette chose qui tente de s'insinuer en elle. Yugito n'en veut pas. Elle s'efforce de la repousser, de toutes ses maigres forces. Mais _ça_ insiste.

Pourquoi un Jônin de son propre village l'a-t-il enlevée au beau milieu de la nuit ?

« Tu vas accueillir Nibi. »

C'est la seule chose qu'on lui a dite à son arrivée dans cette pièce sombre. Yugito ne sait pas ce que cela signifie. Elle se sent partir.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera le temps des réalisations pour Yugito.

Bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Deux

Bonsoir tout le monde

Désolée pour le retard de publication. Avec mes études, je suis tellement débordée que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire (à mon grand malheur) ni de poster. Cependant, malgré mes absences, je suis déterminée à mener ce projet jusqu'au bout.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Deux**_

Abasourdie, Yugito contemple depuis le toit de la maison familiale son village natal, sans réellement le voir. Pendant une longue semaine, elle est restée alitée, incapable de se mouvoir. Désormais, ses forces reviennent rapidement. Ses forces, mais pas uniquement les siennes. Car, si elle a passé ses journées avec l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard qui atténue toute perception, elle peut dorénavant le sentir, là, au cœur de ses entrailles.

Pour le moment, elle devine qu'il dort. Tout comme elle pressent que son réveil ne saurait tarder. À présent, ils sont deux dans son corps. _Il_ est là, pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Eh oui, c'est pas toujours très gai, mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus joyeux. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire.

Merci, **lili91,** pour ta gentille review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de connaître tes impressions sur mon histoire :) Et merci pour tes compliments. Eh oui, j'aime bien les antithèses, c'est une manière comme une autre pour moi de jouer avec le langage. J'espère que le caractère de Yugito et sa vie continueront à te plaire ;)

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Plus seule

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse, avant de profiter de mes dernières heures de vacances pour me reposer un peu. Et éventuellement écrire quelques chapitres d'avance, avant que ma réserve ne s'épuise. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, et je vous souhaite bon courage pour la reprise !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Plus seule**_

Lorsque, du haut de ses treize ans, Yugito a croisé pour la première fois ce grand gaillard à la peau sombre et à la carrure imposante dans le bureau du Raikage, elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention à lui. À cet instant, il n'était qu'un shinobi parmi les centaines qui composaient la force armée du village.

Puis, un jour, en rentrant d'une mission, Enoki-sensei lui a soufflé quatre mots, quatre petits mots fondamentaux :

« Il est comme toi. »

Un déferlement de bonheur envahit son cœur alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'est plus la seule jinchûriki de Kumo, à présent.

* * *

Et oui, il faut bien un peu de joie dans la vie de cette pauvre Yugito. Parce que, en grande sadique que je suis, je n'ai pas fini de la torturer ;)

À bientôt !


	6. Jalousie

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, et mon inspiration s'était totalement envolée. Mais elle est revenue, et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, du coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, je terminerai cette fic, peu importe combien de temps ça me prendra, en espérant que vous serez toujours là pour la lire, et surtout que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à la lire.

Bref, puisqu'on est toujours au début de l'année, j'en profite pour vous présenter mes meilleurs vœux, et j'espère que cette année vous apportera beaucoup de joie, de bonheur, d'amour, et de réussite.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Jalousie**_

Une vague de colère injustifiée lui tord les entrailles. Injustifiée ? Non, ce serait se voiler la face. Ce serait occulter les sourires que les shinobis adressent à Bee, oublier les regards admiratifs des civils, ignorer les gestes amicaux envers cette armoire à glace dont la seule gloire est d'être le coéquipier du Raikage. Tandis qu'elle, Yugito, n'a droit qu'à l'indifférence, quand ce n'est pas à des rictus méprisants.

Elle a conscience de sa jalousie face à cette injustice, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux maudits. Et face à son incapacité à la réprimer, elle se promet de devenir forte.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Merci encore à lili91 de commenter mes chapitres. C'est gentil de prendre la peine de le faire, et je suis ravie que cette histoire continue à te plaire ;)

À bientôt !


	7. Amoureuse

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez bien profité, que vous profitez bien ou que vous allez bien profiter de vos vacances. Je profite de mon temps libre pour poster un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Amoureuse**_

Quatorze ans, cela lui semble jeune pour éprouver un frisson si violent, si déconcertant. Et pourtant elle le ressent, alors que ses yeux se posent sur ce beau shinobi brun pour ne plus s'en détacher.

L'envie est là, forte et irrépressible, de se trouver auprès de lui, d'échanger quelques paroles, de partager. Yugito se surprend à vouloir l'accompagner jusqu'au bout du monde pour ne plus avoir à le quitter.

Amoureuse. Elle ne peut nier l'évidence. Ni faire abstraction des doutes. L'aimera-t-il malgré sa condition de jinchûriki ? À cet instant, elle s'en moque. Elle est heureuse, tout simplement.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'essaierai de poster la suite la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt !

 **Lili91 :** Ton commentaire me fait chaud au cœur. D'un côté, je comprends pourquoi il y a peu de monde qui commente cette fic. Le drabble n'est pas le format préféré des lecteurs, qui préfèrent les one-shot ou encore les fics longues. Et peu sont curieux de suivre le développement d'un personnage peu exploité. Mais, même si je le savais avant de commencer à écrire, je voulais proposer quelque chose de différent, et sortir un peu des sentiers battus.

Si tu me fais de la pub, j'en serais ravie ;) Après, les lecteurs choisiront ou non de commenter.

Pour les school-fics, je partage ton point de vue, c'est un genre qui reste assez limité et où insérer de l'originalité est un exploit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, même si c'est un genre sympathique à la base, j'ai arrêté d'en lire. Ça finit par tourner trop souvent autour des mêmes clichés (Sakura l'intello, Sasuke le tombeur asocial, Ino ou Karin la pouffe, Hinata la timide maladive et coincée, Naruto le cancre, Shikamaru le surdoué flemmard... et j'en passe). Attention, si tu tapes des bébés animaux, la grande amoureuse des animaux que je suis va t'en vouloir ;p Merci encore pour ta review, et à bientôt !


	8. Rejet

Hola tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes en forme.

L'écriture de la fic avance bien, donc je pense reprendre pour le moment un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier.

Petite info concernant les réponses aux reviews : Pour les lecteurs(trices) inscrit(es) sur le site, je vous répondrai désormais par la fonction de réponse proposée par le site. Vous recevrez donc la réponse à votre review sur votre messagerie privée. N'oubliez donc pas de la consulter ;) Je répondrai d'ailleurs aussi vite que possible aux commentaires. Si les non-inscrits souhaitent commenter, je leur répondrai à la fin du chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Rejet**_

Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Cette phrase, qui lui paraît si futile à cet instant, tourne en boucle dans sa tête alors que les larmes cristallines roulent sur ses joues. À ce moment-là, elle n'est pas shinobi, juste une jeune fille au cœur brisé par l'impitoyable rejet de ce beau brun auquel elle avait enfin décidé de déclarer sa flamme.

« Je ne sortirai pas avec un monstre. »

Ces mots, gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit, brûlent jusqu'à son âme.

« _Yugito…_

 _Tais-toi ! »_

Elle ne veut plus l'entendre. Elle a trop mal.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Petite précision, au cas où : les phrases en italique correspondent aux conversations mentales entre Yugito et son bijû.

Encore merci à mes commentatrices **lili91** et **Sei-chan22** , pour leurs précieux commentaires qui me motivent à écrire la suite.

À bientôt !


	9. Découverte

Salut, la compagnie !

Je poste en vitesse le chapitre promis. J'en profite aussi pour vous dire qu'il est possible que mon rythme de publication se relâche un peu, car je passe un concours important à la fin du mois. Donc, je risque de passer la plus grande partie de mon temps libre à réviser. Mais, j'ai quand même essayé de prendre des dispositions pour ne pas vous laisser sans chapitre pendant un mois.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Découverte**_

Une île, perdue au beau milieu d'un lac aussi noir que la nuit la plus profonde. Alors qu'elle s'avance sur un mince pont de pierre, Yugito fixe l'immense silhouette d'un bleu incandescent roulée en boule sur cette bande de terre. Alors qu'elle l'atteint presque, Yugito découvre sa véritable nature. Un chat au corps de flammes.

« Alors, c'est toi, mon nouvel hôte ? Ils les prennent de plus en plus jeunes. »

Un grand iris jaune à la pupille fendue l'examine, indolent. Seul un murmure ténu, empreint de terreur et de fascination, franchit les lèvres de la kunoichi :

« Nibi… »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Comme toujours, j'adresse un grand merci à mes fidèles commentatrices **lili91** et **Sei-chan22**. Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi.

À bientôt !


	10. Monstre

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous(tes) bien. Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Monstre**_

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds la fixe avec insistance de ses grands yeux noirs bordés de cils étonnamment sombres. Ses joues encore légèrement rondes d'adolescente arborent une légère teinte rose qui l'embellit davantage. Sous ces airs innocents, nul ne pourrait deviner la présence du monstre au cœur de ses entrailles.

Cette présence, Yugito n'en a que trop conscience alors qu'elle contemple son reflet dans le miroir. La rage et le dégoût la saisissent. Son poing s'écrase sur la surface moirée et la brise en mille morceaux. Elle se hait, elle hait intensément, profondément, le monstre qu'elle est devenue.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il n'était pas très joyeux. Le prochain est déjà écrit, et c'est l'un de mes préférés ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus... :p

À la semaine prochaine !


	11. Maman

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. C'est un drabble mignon, pour changer ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Maman**_

« Maman… Tu crois que je suis un monstre ? »

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit dans la cuisine. Un air horrifié teinté d'incrédulité se peint sur le visage d'Imako alors qu'elle abandonne sa tâche pour se tourner vers sa fille. Devant le regard implorant de Yugito, elle esquisse un sourire et secoue la tête.

« Bijû ou pas, tu es ma fille, ma princesse et ma raison de vivre, Yugito. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera jamais. »

Une larme de soulagement roule sur la joue de l'adolescente. Là, elle réalise que rien n'est plus inconditionnel que l'amour d'une mère.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, en espérant que ce drabble vous ait plu autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. La semaine prochaine, on reverra Nibi, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...

Sur ce, passez une bonne semaine, et à bientôt !


	12. S'apprivoiser

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'abandonne un instant mes révisions pour vous poster le chapitre de la semaine. L'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis n'arrive pas à apprécier vraiment ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage qu'à moi.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **S'apprivoiser**_

« Les humains nous décrivent comme des monstres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ?

\- Nous sommes des êtres vivants. Juste plus forts que les autres. Plus incontrôlables. Les hommes, et surtout les shinobis, ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Et comme ils ont peur, ils nous haïssent. Et ils te haïssent parce qu'ils craignent de ne pas réussir à te contrôler non plus. C'est injuste, parce que nous n'avons pas choisi cette situation. »

Assise à côté de Nibi, Yugito acquiesce légèrement. Au fil de leurs échanges, la crainte s'efface. Échange de regards. Lien qui se tisse.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre continuera dans la même lignée, et on va abandonner le drame pour quelques chapitres.

Je remercie encore mes fidèles lectrices **lili91** et **Sei-chan22** pour leurs super reviews qui me motivent à écrire. Cette fic serait bien triste sans vous.

À bientôt !


	13. Confiance

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous êtes en forme et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Après des semaines à bosser, j'ai enfin passé les écrits de mon concours ! C'est un vrai soulagement quand ça se termine. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Du coup, j'aurai peut-être un peu plus de temps pour écrire, maintenant.

Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Confiance**_

Nombreux sont ceux qui l'auraient dite naïve, s'ils avaient su que sa méfiance envers Nibi s'érodait comme une falaise sous une pluie battante. Quelques mois plus tôt, Yugito aurait sans doute pensé la même chose. Cependant, à chaque regard qu'elle posait sur Nibi, elle songeait que les racontars circulant à propos des bijû étaient mensongers.

Certes, Nibi était indubitablement malicieux, mais pas malveillant. Il lui apparaissait comme un gros chat qui se moquait bien de semer la terreur, préférant nettement les longues siestes tranquilles. On ne pouvait connaître d'être plus nonchalant, simple, auquel on ne pouvait qu'accorder sa confiance.

* * *

Les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement entre Yugito et son bijû. La semaine prochaine, vous retrouverez un autre personnage du manga...

À bientôt !


	14. Compréhension

Hello !

Me voici enfin de retour, après une trop longue absence pour laquelle je m'excuse. J'avais naïvement cru que j'aurais un peu de répit dans mon travail, mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit.

Je profite donc de mon temps libre pour poster un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Compréhension**_

Assise sur une falaise surplombant le village, Yugito laisse vagabonder ses pensées. N'importe quel sujet fait l'affaire, tant qu'il lui permet d'oublier les brimades dont l'ont affublée quelques Jônins méprisants. Tant qu'elle peut contenir les larmes naissantes que la compassion bienveillante de Nibi ne parvient pas à réprimer.

Un chakra familier rompt le fil de ses réflexions. Elle découvre alors Killer Bee à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il pose sa main sur sa frêle épaule et la serre brièvement, avant de s'en aller aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Un geste de compréhension mutuelle. Un message : _Je suis comme toi._

* * *

Killer Bee, le retour ! J'aime bien le faire apparaître de temps en temps, et le montrer sous un autre jour que celui de l'éternel rappeur qu'on connaît ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, Yugito va voyager un peu...

Je remercie encore mes commentatrices, qui font vivre cette fic, ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui la mettent en favori ou la suivent.

À bientôt !


	15. Konoha

Salut tout le monde !

Eh oui, pour une fois, je poste un mercredi. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai enfin réussi à prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture des drabbles, et que cela fait suffisamment longtemps que la sadique que je suis vous fait attendre.

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Konoha**_

Partout où son regard se porte, Yugito contemple la vie dans son aspect le plus simple. Des badauds flânent dans les rues, des enfants jouent gaiment, et leurs rires résonnent à ses oreilles telle une symphonie de félicité. Des bâtiments modernes côtoient des maisons désuètes entourées d'arbres. Sous ses yeux avides de découvertes, la vie s'épanouit tranquillement sous l'œil vigilant des shinobi qui déambulent et l'ombre protectrice des falaises gravées surplombant le village.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yugito. Si elle n'avait pas été en mission officielle pour le Raikage, elle aurait aimé goûter pleinement l'allégresse de Konoha.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Certes, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il était important de souligner le changement de décor pour la suite de la fic. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire qu'il y aura vraiment de l'action dans le prochain chapitre, mais je peux affirmer que son contenu en surprendra plus d'une...

Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux (surtout celles, je pense) qui postent des reviews sur cette fic et la font vivre. C'est un geste formidable que vous faites, et il n'y a pas plus gratifiant pour un auteur. Alors, de tout cœur, merci.

Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt.

Rozenn


	16. Inoubliable

Hello tout le monde !

Navrée pour ma longue absence, mes révisions pour mon concours me prennent énormément de temps.

Voici le drabble promis, qui va certainement beaucoup contraster par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai modifié le rating de la fic... à juste titre.

Merci encore à toutes celles (et ceux) qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout de commenter cette fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Inoubliable**_

Dès l'instant où cet œil d'un noir profond avait croisé son regard, Yugito avait ressenti un frisson inexplicable, une attraction irrépressible. Rien, chez ce ninja taciturne aux cheveux d'argent, ne justifiait qu'il ait ainsi attiré son attention. Pourtant, lorsque ce soir-là, il l'avait incitée à le rejoindre de quelques mots, aucune hésitation ne l'avait retenue.

Quelques baisers échangés, deux corps entremêlés. Des caresses qui ont laissé une empreinte invisible sur sa peau, et des images gravées dans sa mémoire. Et la troublante sensation, dans ces bras presque inconnus, de s'être sentie vivante.

Une histoire sans lendemain, inoubliable pourtant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Un autre aspect de la vie de Yugito, et pas des moindres. Je me voyais mal continuer la fic sans opérer au moins un retour du côté des "histoires de cœur" de Yugito.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je pars quelques jours dans le cadre de mes épreuves, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de poster le prochain chapitre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, si je décide de garder l'ordre des drabbles, le prochain est déjà écrit. On y retrouvera notre matou préféré ;)

À bientôt !

Réponse à **Fairy-Demon** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. C'est vrai que faire passer l'émotion en si peu de mots, c'est un défi, et d'après ce que tu m'en dis, c'est assez réussi apparemment. C'est un beau compliment :) En effet, il y a beaucoup de personnages non exploités dans le manga, et particulièrement les jinchûriki. Je suis contente d'avoir su rendre Yugito intéressante à tes yeux. Merci encore, et à bientôt !


	17. Nom

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, si vous en avez. Me revoici enfin, après une longue absence, pour un nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration est revenue, et je peux déjà vous dire que l'écriture de cette fic est presque terminée. Si je ne décide pas de rajouter des drabbles, cette fic devrait compter 27 chapitres. Bref, de quoi vous mettre encore un peu sous la dent ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Nom**_

« _Nous sommes au bord de la guerre._ »

Destinée à Nibi, formulée dans les profondeurs secrètes de son esprit, cette phrase acquiert soudain un relief dramatique, une douloureuse réalité. En prononçant ces mots, Yugito comprend à quel point la mission est devenue délicate. La récupération du Byakugan a échoué, et les hostilités sont déclarées entre Konoha et Kumo. Si une solution ne se présentait pas rapidement, tous les émissaires de Kumo se retrouveraient condamnés, pris au piège en territoire ennemi.

« _Il faut que je devienne plus forte, Nibi. Dis-moi ton vrai nom !_ »

Un long silence songeur. Puis un murmure.

« _Matatabi_. »

* * *

Une nouvelle plongée dans le drame, encore. Si vous vous souvenez bien du manga (au bout de 700 chapitres, on en oublie des détails !), vous aurez reconnu un passage de l'enfance de Neji et d'Hinata, ou des ninjas de Kumo essaient d'enlever Hinata pour récupérer le Byakugan, se loupent, et se retrouvent au terme de négociations avec le corps du père de Neji dont le Byakugan est bien entendu scellé (si c'est pas bête...) J'ai juste décidé de rajouter Yugito à l'équipe. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi elle est allée à Konoha.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus réjouissant, et placé sous le signe du succès. Succès dans quoi ? La réponse au prochain chapitre ;p

À bientôt !


	18. Jônin

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez à fond de l'été pour recharger les batteries, et que vous profitez des vacances pour ceux qui en ont. Pardon pour le délai de publication, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il a fallu que je le réécrive plusieurs fois avant d'en être satisfaite. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça ne devrait plus se reproduire, puisque l'écriture de cette fic est terminée ^^ Il ne me reste plus qu'à partager les chapitres restants avec vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Jônin**_

Un immense soulagement submerge Yugito. Enfin, l'effroyable épreuve de sélection est terminée, l'étau de l'angoisse s'évanouit. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle a obtenu la consécration tant espérée, et vient d'intégrer l'élite des shinobis. Ses talents de kunoichi seront respectés à leur juste valeur, et peut-être qu'un jour, un beau jour, lorsque les préjugés sur la dangerosité des jinchûriki se seront atténués, elle transmettra son savoir à une équipe de Genins.

 _« N'oublie pas que c'est aussi grâce à moi que tu as réussi, hein ! »_

Yugito sourit. Elle adresse une vague de reconnaissance à Matatabi, qui l'accueille d'un ronronnement satisfait.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu davantage qu'à moi. Dans le prochain drabble, vous ferez la connaissance de plusieurs nouveaux personnages...

À bientôt !


	19. Sensei

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Sensei**_

Yuki Akihiro. Un grand garçon brun aux yeux d'un bleu glacial. De constitution solide, il possédait une affinité avec le Taijutsu, ainsi qu'un pouvoir héréditaire qui avait obligé sa famille à fuir Kiri.

Imagawa Taiji. Un garçon frêle et discret, aux cheveux mi-longs d'une chaude couleur acajou et aux yeux d'un vert sapin. L'éternel sourire timide sur ses lèvres était trompeur, car ses aptitudes en Genjutsu effrayaient la plupart des Jônins.

Ryûku Yui. Une petite blonde aux yeux violet foncé et au caractère doux, dont le potentiel était prometteur.

Trois enfants redoutables. Trois élèves à guider. Yugito les aime déjà.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez fait connaissance avec les énergumènes qui servent d'élèves à Yugito. Et qui vont lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez comment Yugito vit son rôle de sensei.

À bientôt !


	20. Peur

Salut tout le monde !

Eh oui, le nouveau chapitre arrive déjà ! La rentrée approchant (d'ailleurs, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux dont les vacances se terminent, et qui vont reprendre les cours ou le boulot), je reprends mon jour de publication initial. Un chapitre sera donc posté tous les dimanches jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Comme ça, j'espère pouvoir me pencher sur d'autres projets en parallèle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Peur**_

« C'est bien trop dangereux !

Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Nii Yugito. »

La réponse sèche du Raikage a claqué dans l'air tel un coup de fouet. Droite comme un « i », le regard flamboyant, Yugito se tient face à son bureau, un ordre de mission à la main. Une mission de rang C pour des Genins fraîchement promus. Bien que prometteurs, ses élèves étaient encore des enfants, et donc bien trop jeunes pour affronter de tels dangers.

« Ce sont des shinobis, et en tant que tels, ils doivent servir leur village. »

Yugito tente alors de ravaler sa peur et son inquiétude.

* * *

Eh oui, être sensei n'est pas toujours facile, même s'il y a des moments sympas. Le prochain chapitre sera triste, donc, âmes sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs !

À bientôt !


	21. Perte

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que la semaine s'est bien passée pour vous, malgré la chaleur infernale qu'il fait encore. Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Perte**_

Disparue. Le mot résonne dans son cœur avec une force douloureuse. Le bandeau gravé au symbole de Kumo est la seule chose qui subsiste de Yui, sa brillante élève. Yugito frémit une fois de plus à la pensée que la disparition d'un shinobi équivaut généralement à sa mort. Sans compter que l'équipe de recherche envoyée par le Raikage venait de rentrer bredouille.

Assise sur le toit de sa maison, Yugito lève la tête vers le ciel chargé de lourds nuages gris. Quelques gouttes éparses commencent à tomber, puis l'averse survient. Peut-être suffira-t-elle à cacher ses larmes…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec mes personnages, j'adore les torturer ;p

Le prochain chapitre sera tout mignon et émouvant. C'est d'ailleurs un de mes préférés ;)

À bientôt !


	22. Petite Mai

Salut la compagnie !

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, et donc c'est le jour du chapitre hebdomadaire ! Je profite d'avoir encore un peu de connexion internet (qui a décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui) pour poster le chapitre, avant d'avoir une autre mauvaise surprise.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est mon préféré de toute la fic, je serais bien incapable de l'expliquer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Petite Mai**_

Avoir un enfant est un projet auquel Yugito a renoncé depuis longtemps. Trop d'histoires d'amour désastreuses, sans compter la présence de son bijû. Alors, c'est la peur qui l'étreint en pensant à ce qui l'attend.

La fillette est allongée dans un grand lit blanc, trop grand pour son corps frêle. Elle possède un visage harmonieux encadré de longues boucles noires qui accentuent la rondeur de ses joues d'enfant. Douze ans, et si fragile…

Yugito s'approche, le cœur battant. Dans un frémissement, la petite ouvre les yeux. Deux grandes prunelles d'un violet sombre rencontrent ses iris noirs. Yugito n'a plus peur.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Le prochain chapitre versera dans l'humour ! Il faut bien un peu de légèreté dans cette fic, de temps en temps ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

À bientôt !


	23. Eau

Salut la compagnie !

Je viens enfin de récupérer ma connexion internet ! Ça mérite bien que je poste aussitôt le chapitre de la semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Eau**_

« Yugito sensei, vous venez avec nous ?

Non merci. »

Depuis sa cohabitation avec Matatabi, Yugito n'a jamais pu supporter le contact prolongé de l'eau dans un espace dépassant la superficie de sa baignoire. De fait, elle fuit résolument tous les lacs, cours d'eau et autres océans bien trop dangereux à ses yeux.

Une brusque poussée dans son dos l'arrache à ses pensées. Avec un glapissement horrifié, elle atterrit dans le lac, dont elle ressort en toussant et crachotant furieusement sous les rires de ses trois monstres.

« Je vais vous apprendre, moi ! »

Et elle s'élance à la poursuite de ses élèves.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un petit moment de détente ! Pauvre Yugito, quand même...

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Mai pour lever le voile sur ses mystères... ou les épaissir davantage, au choix :p

Je tenais une fois encore à remercier tous ceux, et surtout celles, qui commentent cette fic et qui du coup m'aident, grâce à leur point de vue de lecteur, à m'améliorer. Cette fic, c'est vous qui la portez, et j'espère qu'elle vous apporte autant de plaisir, sinon plus, qu'elle m'en apporte à l'écrire.

À bientôt !


	24. Silence

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien, et que vous vous êtes habitués au rythme de la rentrée sans souci.

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Silence**_

« J'aimerais savoir, Yugito-san !

Je suis désolée, Mai. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Face au désespoir flagrant de l'enfant, Yugito l'enveloppe dans une étreinte qu'elle espère réconfortante. Jamais le silence ne lui a paru si difficile à respecter, ni un serment si dur à tenir. Son cœur est écrasé sous le poids de la compassion envers cette enfant qui ignore tout d'elle-même, étranglé de remords à chaque fois qu'elle croise ses prunelles violettes. Les yeux de Yui, sa défunte élève…

Pourtant, malgré sa souffrance, Yugito ne regrette pas d'avoir accueilli Mai, tant elle aime cette fillette égarée.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je n'aime pas donner de réponses claires, je préfère laisser les lecteurs supposer, imaginer. Mais comme j'ai eu un regain d'inspiration, j'ai écrit un drabble supplémentaire qui livre une partie des réponses ;) Mais il est pas prévu pour tout de suite XD

Dans le prochain épisode...euh, chapitre, un petit oiseau prendra son envol...

À bientôt !


	25. Départ

Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Départ**_

Vide. Un mot qui qualifie à merveille le gouffre béant qui emplit son cœur en cet instant. À la place occupée par la petite Mai, seuls demeurent les abîmes profonds et angoissants de l'absence, d'un manque aussi inqualifiable qu'abominable. Les seuls adieux auxquels Yugito a eu droit résident en ces quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier.

Une larme roule sur sa joue, vite essuyée cependant. La peine l'étouffe, l'enveloppe, au point qu'elle peine à respirer. Mais elle se dissipera. Car sa petite Mai, son petit oiseau, a grandi et vient de prendre son envol vers de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

Encore un petit chapitre tristounet, et c'est pas fini ! (*ricanement sadique*) Enfin, c'est pas pour tout de suite, car au prochain chapitre, on lèvera entièrement le voile sur le mystère Mai ;)

Bonne semaine à tous, et à bientôt !


	26. Mystère

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'ai fini noyée sous le boulot qu'exigent mes études. Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Mystère**_

Des années après, Yugito se souvient encore de cette convocation tardive au bureau du Raikage, par un soir d'orage inquiétant.

« Nous avons retrouvé deux corps dans la forêt, ceux des époux Ryûku. Il y avait des traces de lutte, mais aucun signe des agresseurs. Nous avons également perdu toute trace de Ryûku Yui, votre élève. »

Le souffle lui a manqué sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Sa sœur jumelle a été retrouvée inconsciente au domicile familial, avec une note qui vous est destinée. Nous devons protéger l'enfant. Si vous l'acceptez, elle vous sera confiée, sous le nom de Nii Mai. »

* * *

Fin du mystère ! En parlant de fin, celle de cette fic approche à grands pas. Il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à publier. Dans le prochain, on se rapprochera à nouveau du manga, et on retrouvera quelques personnages familiers...

À bientôt !


	27. Le début de la fin

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine qui, avec son titre, prend des allures de fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le début de la fin**_

Yugito court dans les tunnels froids et sombres de Kumo. Elle ignore comment les intrus ont réussi à tromper la vigilance des shinobis et à s'infiltrer dans le village. Au milieu de ces questions, une seule certitude : ils sont là pour elle. Pourquoi la poursuivraient-ils avec autant d'acharnement, sinon ?

D'un bond, elle débouche à l'air libre, et évite de peu la faux qui l'aurait coupée en deux. Le comportement désinvolte de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent la met hors d'elle, et elle s'emporte aussitôt. Elle reconnaît les manteaux noirs aux nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. Le combat s'annonce rude.

* * *

Et voilà, on colle de nouveau au manga. Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Nibi... Je n'en dirai pas plus ;)

¡ Hasta luego !


	28. Merci

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà, déjà (ou enfin, selon le point de vue) l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Ça fait tout drôle de se dire qu'on arrive vers la fin.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Merci**_

La douleur la tire soudain de l'inconscience. Suspendue comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, elle subit les ondes de souffrance que lui envoie son corps meurtri. Son chakra est épuisé, elle n'a plus la force de se libérer. Un rideau de cheveux blonds recouvre son visage, l'empêche de voir le monstre qui l'a mise à terre.

 _Je crois que c'est la fin._

Yugito acquiesce mentalement à l'affirmation de Matatabi. Déjà, le froid glacial de la mort s'empare de ses membres.

 _Je suis contente que tu aies été à mes côtés… jusqu'à la fin. Merci pour tout._

 _Jusqu'au bout, Yugito._

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, pour le happy end, on repassera XD Mais bon, vu que j'avais décidé en commençant cette fic d'être fidèle au manga, ça ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre dans le dernier chapitre alors ? Juste une petite note d'espoir dans cet univers sombre...

À bientôt !


	29. Espoir

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Eh voilà, Nekomata touche à sa fin. Ça fait tout drôle, de voir un projet s'achever. On éprouve un peu de tristesse mêlée à la satisfaction de l'accomplissement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer le dernier chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Espoir**_

De son vivant, Yugito n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour une telle assemblée. Tous les défunts jinchûriki et leur bijû encerclent le dernier d'entre eux, un adolescent blond dont le sourire éclatant rayonne tel un soleil. Dans ses yeux bleus, Yugito perçoit cette lueur que jamais aucun shinobi n'a possédée. Une lueur capable de changer le monde, de le rendre meilleur.

Yugito n'a pas besoin de consulter Matatabi, tant elle ressent son approbation jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle confie son pouvoir, leur pouvoir, à ce jeune homme, à cette incarnation de tous leurs espoirs.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est prévu après Nekomata ? J'ai pas mal de projets en tête, mais trop peu de temps à disposition pour les mettre en œuvre pour le moment. Je vais être obligée de mettre l'écriture sur pause pendant un moment, malheureusement. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Dans quelques temps peut-être, un OS sur Mai verra le jour, j'en ai déjà fait une ébauche.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté cette fic et qui l'ont suivie. C'est grâce à vous qu'elle a pu arriver à son terme. Alors vraiment, du fond du cœur, merci.

À une prochaine fois !


End file.
